The present invention relates to a process for the production of superconductor wires or cables of Nb.sub.3 Al.
It is known that intermetallic compounds, having a generally defined crystalline structure of .beta. tungsten-type, or A 15, and belonging to the systems Nb-Al, Nb-Ge, Nb-Sn, or to particular ternary systems derived therefrom, are object of increasing attention as superconductor materials for high magnetic field applications.
It is also known that the compound Nb.sub.3 Al is a superconductor material which has a high critical magnetic field and a high critical temperature.
It is moreover known that in order to produce a superconductor wire of Nb.sub.3 Al, by reacting at high temperature a strip of Nb coated with a layer of aluminium, similarly to what is known to be done for the production of superconductor wires of Nb.sub.3 Sn, until the intermetallic compound Nb.sub.3 Al is obtained by interdiffusion, it is necessary to operate at reaction temperatures above 1200.degree. C.
This high temperature is a disadvantage in the production of superconductor wires of Nb.sub.3 Al with respect to the production of superconductor wires of Nb.sub.3 Sn which requires a reaction temperature of only 700.degree.-800.degree. C.